


Goliath and the Palomino

by Jack_Francis_Kelly



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Badass Sarah Jacobs (Newsies), Big Brothers, Bisexual Jack Kelly, F/F, Gay David Jacobs, Gay Racetrack Higgins, Gay Spot Conlon, Jack Kelly Being an Idiot, Katherine Plumber Pulitzer is a Good Friend, Lesbian Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Little Sisters, M/M, Past Child Abuse, katherine and jack best friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Francis_Kelly/pseuds/Jack_Francis_Kelly
Summary: Davey transfers to his sisters school and meets her friends, Jack Kelly in particular catches his eye.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, Crutchie & Jack Kelly, David Jacobs & Sarah Jacobs, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Jack Kelly & Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Racetrack Higgins & Jack Kelly, Sarah Jacobs & Jack Kelly, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon & Jack Kelly
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Davey had transferred about a month ago. He loved his newer friends. Jack, the football and baseball player who also somehow managed to work on the school musical with Davey. Race, Jack’s partner in crime. Crutchie, Jack’s little brother. Albert, Race’s crush. Romeo, who although wouldn’t admit it was a mini Jack. The twins, ironically named Mike and Ike. Finch, who was on the football team along with Jack and Race, but a grade younger. Spot, who acted like he hated Jack but in reality loved him. And so many more friends. The only people he knew before coming was Katherine who was dating his sister. She always talked about her friends, how Davey would ‘love them’ and she was right. He genuinely did love this group of friends, all though he didn’t understand everything. They went down to lunch one day. 

“Where’s Jack?” Davey asked, he was closest with Jack, he wanted to be closest with Jack. He liked being with Jack Kelly. “And Crutchie.” He added. 

“Medda’s room today.” Romeo said. 

“Oh right makes sense.” Davey nodded. They all hung out, it wasn't the same without Jack but got through the period and then headed back to class where Jack greeted Davey with a side hug, Jack loved physical interaction, Davey learned that the day he met him. Katherine had introduced him. 

_ “Jack Kelly, my idiot best friend” with a smile. Jack had nudged her and shook Davey's hand saying “Nice to meet you Davey!” With a smile that made Davey’s heart stop. _

“How was lunch Jack?”

“Good! Just me, Crutchie, and mama.” He smiled. 

“Good Jack--”

“Hey wanna come over later this week Davey?”

“Sure. When?” He smiled. 

“Um… I don’t have practice on Friday… so how about then?”

“Okay!”

“Cool I’ll ask Medda.”

“Awesome… can I ask something?”

“Shoot.”

“How long have you been um-”

“Adopted?”

“Yeah”

“Five years since taken in three and a half since adopted.” He smiled.

“Thats awesome Jack.”

“Yeah!” He smiled.

“So do you go up at lunch just to be with her?”

“Yeah… I mean sometimes I’ll start homework or paint some sets but for the most part I’m just sitting on her desk and talk about you guys.”

“Aw does Jackie tell his mommy how much he loves us.” Race teased.

“Shut up I literally hate you.”

“No you don’t” He gave a stupid smile. The kids made it through history and then elective. With Medda. The place where Jack could just do whatever or give her a hug. 

“Medda can everyone come over friday?” He asked going into the room.

“Of course Jack. Go sit now.”

“What are we doing today?” He smirked.

“ _ You’re _ helping Katherine and Sarah today.”

“Okay.” He smirked. Medda explained what everyone would be doing and then they started working. He went over to Katherine and Sarah, who were leaning on each other. They knew the teasing was about to start.

“Ew love.” Was the first thing he said. 

“Ew Jack.” Katherine said back. 

“Ew Kath.” He said back. “Come on mama said to help you.”

“Aw Kath, he said ‘mama’” Sarah said. 

“Aw he did… can we keep him.”

“Yeah we can.” Sarah said.

“Jack you’re our son now.”

“Cool, wonderful, not like this happens every day. So mom--”

“I liked mama better.” Katherine smirked at him.

“Oh my god leave me alone what do you want me to say? I, Jack Kelly, am a mamas boy. Is that what you want.”

“Yes exactly that. Thank you Mr.Kelly your work here is done.”

“You suck, you know that?”

“Mhm. Do you even know what youre supposed to be helping us with?”

“Whatever you're doing.” He shrugged.

“Don’t think you wanna help us with cuddling-- actually. You’re a literal teddy bear come here.” Katherine said. He smiled and joined in. 

“Jack, Katherine and Sarah that doesn’t look like work.”

“What do you mean mama, I’m teaching them how to snuggle like a pro.” 

“Make sure you three actually work.”

“Can we work but still look like this.”

“Go ahead.”

“Can Davey help.” Sarah asked.

“Of course.” She said.

“Davey join the hug.” Jack smiled.

“Jack Kelly you do your work now.” Medda said with a smile after. He gave one back.

“I will mama.” They actually did get to work once Davey got there. Then finally their school day ended. Jack, Race, Finch and Spot had football practice while everyone else went home. Katherine Drove Sarah and Davey home. Both of the girls giving him a look.

“Davey.” Katherine said. 

“Uh oh.”

“You like Jack don’t you?”

“Um… what?”

“You have a crush on Jack Kelly, don’t you.”

“How can I--”

“He speaks and you smile, he laughs and you turn red, He looks at you and you go heart eyes. You like Jack Kelly.”

“No--”

“Okay sure.”

“I hardly know him.”

“So? You get to know him.”

“It’s not like he even likes me back.” 

“You know his best friend in the entire world is driving right now right?” Sarah said.

“Race isn’t driving.”

“Me and Race are basically tied,” Katherine said.

“Did he say he likes me?”

“No but, I know how he gets. Trust me Davey, there's gonna be something between you two.” 

“You think?”

“I know. Me and Jack always get ice cream Tuesdays after practice, not saying you two should tag along but that's exactly what I’m saying.”

“Would Jack be okay with that?”

“Of course he would. I won’t lie though, he always gets tired and when he’s tired--”

“He’s cranky?”

“No. He doesn’t get off of you. 

“Oh?”

“I was cute when we were like, ten and Medda would have to pick him up and carry him but he just, never grew out of it.”

“I mean that makes sense… he likes snuggles you can tell.”

“Davey he falls asleep so easily though.” 

“Sounds like him--” As they were talking Katherine got a phone call, Jack. 

“That's weird… he has practice?” She said but answered. “Jackie?”

“It’s Racer.”

“Oh… hi Race… why are you--”

“How far are you from school?”

“Three minutes why?”

“Jack fell weird… can you pick him up…”

“How weird?”

“Like he probably won’t be playing for a while. Just hurry.”

“Coming. Hang up and sit with him okay?” She said. 

“Mhm. Me and Spot will walk him to you.”

“Alright.” She said. They made it back to school, Jack Was in the middle of Race and Spot, arms wrapped around them, somewhat laughing at himself through the pain.

“Hi…” He said getting into the car. 

“And here's his bag.” Spot said putting it on the floor. “Bye Jackie.. Take care of yourself, feel better.”

“Bye Spotty. Tell coach I’m sorry.”

“You’re all good. Bye.”

“Bye Racer.”

“Bye Jackie.” They ran off. 

“Hey… thanks…” He said. “And Davey as a seat buddy! Hey Davey.”

“Hi Jack.” He chuckled.

“You okay?” Katherine asked.

“Yeah MOM I’m okay.”

“What happened?” Sarah asked. 

“Other mom, I fell weird.”

“Hospital?”

“That's what Spot said… I’ll ask Medda.”

“Okay..”

“Hi mama…” Pause. “I know I should be at practice. I fell weird. Kath came to pick me up. Spotty said I should see a doctor… should we just go and you meet us there?” Pause. “Okay. See you there.” He said then smiled. “I love you too mama. Bye.” He hung up.

“You’re the cutest little thing ever.” Sarah said. 

“What?”

“Mama”

“Shut up” He chuckled.

“No Jack, it's cute never change.”

“Okay. Now can you pick up the pace because my ankle kinda sorta hurts.” 

“Going as fast as I legally can.”

“Fuck the law.” He smirked. 

“No. relax.”

“Hurry.” He whined.

“Put on your big boy pants Jack.”

“They’re on Katherine.”

“We’ll be there in ten minutes, can you hang on?”

“Mhm.” He said. He distracted himself by talking to Davey. They got there. Davey helped Jack walk. Medda got there shortly after. 

“Hi mama.”

“Hi baby… you okay?”

“Mhm. Just fell… Probably not playing until baseball.”

“I’m sorry baby.”

“It’s okay. I like baseball more anyway, footballs just for messing with Finch Race and Spot.” He shrugged. “Hey! That means more time to hang out with these three though!! I can come to all the rehearsals now!”

“Yes you can… just focus on your ankle right now. They have to fix it… how are you not crying?”

“Hurts… hurts a lot but… not cry worthy.” He shrugged. They all laughed at him. Finally a doctor took him in. It was sprained so he was right, no football, but more time with his other friends. He didn’t seem to care when he came out with a boot and crutches. He just gave his dimpled smile. 

“Mama look, now I match Crutchie.” He smiled. 

“Thats right you do. Lets get you home now okay?”

“Mhm. Bye Kath, Bye Sarah, Bye Davey.” He said giving each one of them a hug. Katherine, Sarah and Davey went back to their car.

“He’s so dumb I adore him” Katherine said.

“He’s our son for a reason.” Sarah said. 

“So DAVEY.” Katherine said. 

“Oh no.” He chuckled.

“Jack hugs are the best besides your sister huh?”

“Better than my sister”

“Davey!”

“I’m not wrong.”

“You’re crushing hard. Before you wouldn’t even admit it and now--”

“Oh my God though he’s so cute. His smile when he came out of there on crutches and. the way he said he could match Crutchie. All the hugs. He’s so cute.”

“There it is.” Katherine laughed. 

“I talk to him okay Dave? But if he tells me anything I’m NOT telling you.”

“That's not fair.”

“I’m not breaking my friends trust. Especially not Jack’s. He’s been through a lot trust from him is important Davey.”

“He’s been through a lot?”

“Not my place to tell you. But, I met Jack as soon as he got taken in by Medda and transferred to our school. I’m so proud of him Davey… you wouldn’t even think it was the same person, he was so quiet and small for our age, scared to talk to people, look at people. Wouldn’t hug or touch ANYONE. It took forever to just be friends with him. But it’s been five years now. He’s grown a LOT but that doesn’t mean all his internal scars are healed. You can’t hit a soft spot.”

“Oh… and I’m guessing we have to be a lot closer so I can know what those soft spots are?”

“Yeah.”

“Sarah, do you know them?”

“Yep.”

“Alright…” He nodded. 

“And here we are. Bye Davey. Bye Sarah I love you.”

“I love you too Kath.” She said kissing her girlfriends cheek.

“Don’t worry I won’t tell mom, dad or Les about your crush.”

“Thanks Sar.”

“Anytime.” She said. They went inside to do their homework and when they got time to themselves just rambled. Sarah talked about Katherine, Davey talked a little about Jack, Sarah talked about Jack to see her brother smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi :))) been a while since I sat down and wrote something with A LOT of ideas in mind... this ones going to (hopefully) be good :)


	2. Chapter 2

A few after Katherine dropped Sarah and Davey off she got a call. Jack. 

“Hey Jackie.”

“Hey.. thanks for the ride.”

“Anytime, you needed it.”

“Yeah… but… can we go out?”

“Jack you're hurt.”

“I know… but I did all my homework and… please I gotta talk to you.”

“What about ice cream tomorrow? You can’t wait?”

“Who's coming?”

“Me, You, Sarah and Davey.”

“Yeah no. Right now. Can we go out today?”

“Fine but you’re staying with me until I do my homework.”

“Deal. Plus I have it done so I can help if you want.” 

“Thanks Jackie. I’ll be there soon bye.”

“Bye.” She picked him up. He put his crutches in the back seat and hopped in the front. 

“You’re such a pro.”

“Got a baby brother who has to do that every day.” He shrugged.

“So where we going?”

“Your choice.”

“Deal, we’re going to McDonalds.”

“Okay I’m down for that.”

“Drive through.”

“Good… better if we’re not in front of people.”

“Yeah..? What's going on?”

“I’ll tell you later.”

“Okay?” She said. They ordered. Jack got chicken nuggets and fries.

“You're such a little kid.” She chuckled.

“What about it?” He smiled. 

“I adore it.”

“Thanks.”

“So what are we here for?”

“So…”

“Wait. Look at me.” She said. He did. 

“You have a crush.”

“How did you-”

“I know you. Now start talking! Who?”

“Erm… Well I mean I’m not like…. I’m not sure but...Davey…”

“DAVEY!?”

“What…? Is something wrong? Should I not…”

“No no! Just funny! Me and you and the Jacobs siblings, minus Les of course.”

“Oh yeah.” He chuckled.

“So talk to me Jackie. What's your game plan?”

“I dunno… I mean… I guess the ankle is helping me out cause I get to stay with mama and help with the show and … Davey's there but… I dunno…”

“So you can help him and know each other better and you can ask him out--”

“No… Kath that's the problem…”

“What?”

“I dunno how…”

“Jack? You’re the biggest flirt around…”

“That doesn't get anywhere… I want this to go somewhere and… I’m… I’m uh…”

“You’re?”

“Scared…” He put his head down in shame. He’d only admit being scared to Race, Katherine and on a rare occurrence, Sarah. No one else. But even with them he hated to admit it.

“Okay Jack, that's okay. What are you scared about?”

“Everything.. What's not to be scared of? What if he doesn’t like me back… or what if he does and we date then …. And then he stops liking me and then just doesn’t want me anymore and I just get sent off again to another fam--”

“Hey, breathe. I lost you there, Jackie this is dating not foster care okay?” She said. He slowly nodded. “You’re not in the system anymore remember? Medda adopted you. No ones sending you back anywhere.”

“Yeah… yeah you’re right I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry Jack, you’re allowed to have those fears. You’re allowed to have those moments. You went through a lot.. Its okay.”

“Mhm… But… what if… ya know… what if something DOES happen and.. Then he doesn't like me anymore… I don’t like that… ”

“It won’t be like that Jack.”

“But..”

“Hey, look at me…” She said. He did. 

“Has anyone left you since Medda?”

“No…”

“See? Because you’re amazing, and likeable, and funny, and talented and give hands down the bet hugs to anyone that needs it. Right? You’re awesome?”

“I’m awesome..” He nodded. “But its still… its still scary.. Like… you know I don’t really do good with the whole trust thing… and… a main point of a relationship is trust…. And…”

“Hey… Jack. You don’t have to sprint into a relationship. You can take your time. Do whatever you want. But if you want advice, I’m here, Sarah is here--”

“Have you lost your mind!? Sarah can’t know!”

“Jack, she wouldn’t tell him. You trust Sarah right?”

“Mhm…”

“Good, so do I, she wouldn’t tell him.”

“Oh… yeah you’re right… and neither would you and you see him all the time… sorry I just…”

“It’s okay don’t apologize.”

“So… you and Sarah and Race are gonna know… you can tell Sarah… I guess I don’t care.”

“Crutchie?”

“Duh.”

“Alright… remember Jackie, you can take as much time as you want okay?”

“Okay.” He nodded. 

“Now give me the answers so I can drive you home.” She said. He nodded and did just that. She took him home, helping him walk back even if he claimed he didn’t need it. She called Sarah in the car.

“Sarah!”

“Kath!”

“Good news.”

“Which is?”

“Wait are you alone right now?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay good, I was just with Jack.” 

“Huh?”

“He had to tell me something, we went to McDonald's, he said I could tell you but I’m so serious you can not tell ANYONE.”

“I promise.”

“He likes your brother.”

“OH.”

“Yeah!! But… he came out of his tough guy shell… he likes Davey but… its gonna take him a lot of time.”

“Yeah…”

“He like… I don’t know I guess I got lost in his thoughts I guess… because he was talking and said what if he dates Davey and Davey just stops liking him and then he… I guess got lost in his head and said what if Davey sends him back and he ends up in a new family.”

“Oh… my God poor kid…”

“Still… he’s gotten so much better…”

“Yeah… but that's heartbreaking…”

“I know… I calmed him down… but he’s absolutely terrified of starting a relationship because he doesn’t want to lose anyone.”

“Yeah that makes a lot of sense… god I just wanna hug him when he gets like that…”

“Good thing he’s our son.” 

“Best son ever” 

“I can’t believe he hasn't made us stop that joke we’ve been saying it since we started dating.”

“He just goes with it he knows hes our son.” 

“Wanna facetime with him and Crutchie later.”

“Sure why not. I have to go home now. I'll call you and him when I get there.”

“Okay bye I love you.”

“You too.” She said and drove home carefully. She said hello to her father and went to her room, where she called Sarah and Jack.

“What.” He whined.

“That's not nice.”

“Me and Crutchie are playing.”

“Crutchie can talk to us too.”

“Deal. Jackie I’m turning it off.”

“Fine. Hey Moms” He smirked. 

“Hey son.”

“I wanna be your son too.” Crutchie said.

“You are.” Sarah said.

“Yay!” He smiled.

“So whats up?” Jack asked.

“Does Crutchie know?”

“Bout?”

“Da-”

“Oh yeah. Sarah, Kath told you?”

“Mhm, and don’t worry, I’m not gonna tell him. Headphones are in now so he can’t hear either.”

“Okay good… um… so like… I dunno… I’m like… I don’t wanna get attached to something I could just end up losing… Not again…” He said. Crutchie hugged him so tight. He looked like he was about to cry.

“Wanna talk to us Jackie…”

“Um… yeah. Look… home before Medda… it sucked. No ones denying that. But the home before that one… that was so good… me, Crutchie and Race. It was so fun… then they just… turns out they didn’t want us. Gave us right back… sent me and Crutchie right to um… you know… I hate getting like this I’m sorry..” 

“Don’t apologize Jack, your feelings are valid.”

“Yeah… but I don’t like them. Um anyway so I don’t know if a relationship is the best thing for me… I’m just… gonna be really annoying like… worse than I am with you guys. And when it gets annoying that's gonna ruin everything. Actually this is a bad idea and I shouldn't do it.”

“If it's you know who, trust me you’ll be fine.” Sarah said.

“Sarah I’m seventeen and Need to be tucked into bed every night with my stupid bear.”

“So? We all have stuffed animals.”

“But I can’t sleep without it. You’d be find one night away. I wouldn’t. I’d be up all night. It’s stupid--”

“No, you just like hugs. That’s okay Jack.”

“I’d get made fun of if anyone else who wasn’t our friend found out.”

“So screw them. They’re lame for not having one.”

“Yeah okay.” He chuckled.

“Where is your bear Jackie?”

“Hey. His name is Mr.Fuzzy and he’s right here.” Jack said while both grabbing and hugging his bear. 

“Jack stop you’re literally the cutest boy on the planet.” Sarah said.

“What about cutest person?”

“No that's Kath. Cutest boy take that as a compliment because I don’t call boys cute.”

“Oh right. Thanks mom.” He smirked. 

“So Jack, back to the Davey thing.”

“Can we have like a code name..”

“Sure Jackie, go make one.”

“Davey… Dave… David… Oh! David and Goliath… lets call him goliath.”

“Okay?” They couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Back to it now, Jack take your time. Okay? No one is rushing you. Do not feel pressured at all.”

“Mhm… Thank you.” He said leaning on his brother. 

“Jackie, Crutchie come here boys” Medda called.

“Gotta go! Bye I love you see you tomorrow!” He said and hung up. Sarah and Kath talked for a little longer while Jack and Crutchie curled up with Medda and watched a movie. Then they put Crutchie to sleep.”

“Hey mama?”

“Yes baby?”

“Um… can I tell you something.. Only Crutchie, Kath, Race and Sarah know…”

“Go ahead.”

“I have a crush…”

“Oh do you? Boy or girl?”

“Boy.”

“From school?”

“Mhm…”

“Who?”

“Davey…”

“Oh, good choice Jack.”

“Yeah… but… I’m worried I guess… I talked to Kath about it and she helped but um… I dunno I’m just worried about losing people.”

“Understandable… that's okay Jack… and how with your ankle you have more time with him. Don’t worry, I won’t do anything differently.”

“Thank you…” He hugged her. “For everything.”

“Always Jackie, now go to sleep. Long day tomorrow.”

“Yeah but at least I get the elevator pass.”

“Thats right. Now go to sleep baby.”

“Yeah, I love you mama.”

“I love you too Jackie.”

“Promise you’re not going anywhere?” He said, and that's when she knew he was having a rough day. 

“Jack, I’m not going anywhere. You and Crutchie aren’t going anywhere. You’re stuck here with me. I promise.” She said. He hugged her and went to sleep. Waking him up the next morning was of course a hassle. It was always “five more minutes mama” or “I don’t wanna” but he did eventually always get up. Medda drove them to school. Crutchie couldn't help but laugh at his older brother on Crutches.

“Not as easy as I make it look right?”

“Mhm now shut up cause you got an elevator buddy.”

“You’re my elevator buddy anyway? This time you just also need it.”

“Yeah and?” He smirked. They made their way to first period, Jack dropping Crutchie off to his class, saying hi to his previous teacher and then going to his own. 

“Jack what happened?” The teacher asked.

“Fell weird at practice, now I match my brother.” He smiled. 

“Feel better.”

“Thank you.” He smiled.

“Hey Crutchie how are you.” Race smirked at him.

“Shut up. You don’t think I’m getting picked on enough by him?” He chuckled. 

“Good, proud of him.” Race smirked. 

“Shut up.” He laughed. 

“Kelly, Higgins, pay attention.”

“Yes sir.” Jack said. Katherine nudged him. Then Jack realized, so did Race. “Shit…” He muttered 

“Hey… it’s okay…” Katherine whispered. He nodded. They got through the first few days. Jack stayed with them for lunch. 

“I can’t believe I fucking did that what the fuck is wrong with me…” He looked so disappointed in himself.

“Jack it was four periods ago…”

“That was so bad … I can’t believe I--”

“What happened?” Spot asked

“First period he got called Kelly and responded with Yes Sir.” Race said. Jack frowned. 

“Christ… Jackie…” Finch said.

“I don’t know what happened… I was doing so so good… and had a bad day yesterday… and… God.”

“Talk to Medda.”

“I did…”

“Oh…” 

Davey looked confused. Everyone seemed to know what was going on but him. And Jack noticed.

“Dave, bad home before Medda took us. Really fucking bad. I got the shit beat out of me. And I had to call everyone sir or ma’am. I was a mess for a few years… I dunno why any of these idiots even wanted to be my friend I would flinch if someone came close to me. Kinda better now but still have really bad moments. Had a really bad day yesterday and um guess it's worse than I thought...” He said, face buried in his hands.

“Hey, you’re okay… don’t worry about that Jack.” Davey said. Jack slowly lifted his head. He looked surprised to get that answer. He looked surprised that Davey was nice and calm about it. 

“Hey Jackie, me and Davey will get you water okay?” Sarah asked. 

“Mhm… thank you Sar…” he said.

“Is he okay..?” Davey asked.

“He hasn’t gotten this bad in a while… look Davey… I know you like him but… you have to be patient okay? It takes a lot of trust and Jack doesn't do good with that.”

“Yeah… that poor kid… How do you calm him down..”

“Uh.. we just try… Medda does it best..”

“Can we get him to her?”

“Next period.”

“Okay…” They came back to Jack leaning on Kath with Race also close by and Crutchie talking to him. He took and drank water.

“Thanks… I’m okay… sorry..”

“You’re all good… hey, periods over, let's get to Meddas okay?”

“Mhm.” He said. They walked to elective. 

“Mama” He collapsed in her arms.

“Hi baby… hi what happened?”

“I...I”

“Jack?”

“I’m sorry.” He said. Davey was worried seeing Jack’s state, for the month theyve known each other Jack was always put together with a classic grin. Now he wasn't, he wasn't at all. 

“Jack, sit in the hallway I’ll be right there.”

“Can Kath and-”

“Bring whoever.” She said. He nodded. Katherine and Sarah. Medda got the class settled the went outside.

“Jack, what happened?” She asked, that sweet motherly tone.

“I called Mr. Fleming sir....”

“Jack… hey… that's okay, just another bump in the road.”

“But… bad one…”

“Jack is anyone going to hurt you?”

“No…”

“Are you scared of anyone right now?”

“Snyder.”

“Anyone still in your life.”

“No…”

“See? You’re okay Jackie…”  
“Yeah… Yeah I’m okay…”

“Good Jack,” She hugged him. “Me you and Crutchie will watch a movie tonight okay?”

“Okay… yeah that would be nice thanks Medda...”

“Of course. I’ll bring your stuff out here okay? Paint whatever you want.”

“Thank you.” He said now leaning on Sarah's shoulder she ruffle up his fluffy hair.

“Sar when can me and the little guy hang.”

“Les?”

“Yes Les I miss that kid.”

“I guess he can come for ice cream, me, you, Kath, Dave and Les shows that sound.”

“Awesome.” He said. Medda came back with everything Jack needed. He just started painting, just colors, not even trying to make anything, but it still looked good. No one knew how he did it. 

A few more hours had past and their day had ended, Jack sat on his bed resting his leg.

**jack u cant eat socks**

jack u home?

_racer_

yea y

bum

_shortass_

fuck off spot

be nice jack

_mom 1_

srry kath 

LMMDWJ SPOT

_twin 1_

PLS SPOT MIKE JUST SPIT OUT HIS WATER ON ME 4 NO REASON

_twin 2_

_LMAOOOO MIKE_

spot cant answer guess who just ate shit

_pigeon head_

NO WAY FINCH UR LYINH

NO STG JACK 

_pigeon head_

do u ever stfu pls im trying to work

_einstein_

mute button alb

ALBIE!!!

_racer_

hi race :) ok bye again hate u all

_einstein_

hi srry me and sarah we’re helping les what did we miss

_davey_

!hi dave

hi!

_davey_

**parents + child**

‘hi dave’

_mom 2_

relax sar bear i said hi

not the way you did everyone else

_mom 1_

get off my ass i got a crush

**jack changed the chat name ‘operation goliath’**

nice

_mom 1_

Oh look he can spell!

_mom 2_

bye see u in the main gc

**jack u cant eat socks**

hi back

he was taking a shit

_baby bro :D_

?CRUCTHIE

LMFAOOO SRRY

_baby bro :D_

when will we change the chat name to bully jack zone

_shortass_

never u cant replace the name

_racer_

he still wants to try it btw

_Baby bro :D_

CRUTCHIE GET OFF MY ASS

im not on ur ass im literally across the room

_baby bro :D_

**davey**

hey jack im still pretty new so just lmk if i take anything 2 far 

bye dave that was sweet ur good lmao promise

oh ok good :)

  
  


**operation goliath**

HES SO CUTE

what

_mom 1_

HE JUST TXTED ME TO LET HIM KNOW IF HE TAKES A JOKE TOO FAR

LMAO AWW DAVE

_mom 1_

KATH AH ITS NOT HELPONG

YEAH BUT ITS STILL CUTE

_mom 1_

MAKING MY LIFE HARDER I LIKE HIM.. A LOT.. BUT RELATIONSHIPS R SO SCARY

srry my brothers nice and not a cocky flirt like u

_mom 2_

i will date ur brother literally 2 spite u 

LMDAO

_mom 2_

ok fr have to shower and go to sleep medda said.. see u at school tomorrow

night jack

_mom 1_

gn jackie

_mom 2_

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of jack being a wreck mixed with some banter :))


	3. Chapter 3

After another school long day and Sarah and Davey whispering at home Les was able to figure out Davey had a crush, but once he found out it was Jack he was excited. Sarah would be stuck having to babysit Les so she’d take him with her, Jack was his favorite, never afraid of hugs or piggyback ride. 

“Davey you have GOT to date him so I can see him more.”

“Unbelievable how are YOU benefiting from this?”

“Cause Jack’s my favorite of Sarahs friends.” He shrugged. 

“Right but I cant exactly just date Jack.”

“Why not.”

“Les remember I told you to be careful with Jack because sometimes you can scare him easily?”

“Yeah… but who’s scared of Davey?”

“Jack’s not scared of Davey, he’s scared of DATING Davey. Trust is scary.”

“Oh… alright.” He nodded. 

“Oh speaking of Jack, Les you’re coming for ice cream after school. Jackie wanted you.”

“Yes!” He cheered. 

Sarah drove Les to school which then allowed her and Davey to be alone before picking up Katherine.

“Listen. Sar, I’ve been thinking… I don’t want to risk people finding out about this whole Jack thing.”

“David if you say code name I’ll lose my mind.” 

“Well what else-“

“Go to the back right now. Kath’s seat.”

“Fine. Kath won’t tell Jack anything right?”

“Of course not.”

“So…”

“Ask Kath.” She said with a smirk as she pulled into Katherine’s driveway and honked. Soon after Katherine came out with a smile. 

“Hi babe”

“Hi sweetheart, hi Davey.” 

“Hi…”

“Kat, Davey wants a code name for Jack.”

“Aw, Davey.”

“Help. I really don’t want him finding out.”

“You want a name for Jack? Palomino.”

“Is that not too obvious?”

“No, I love Jack but occasionally he’s oblivious. This is one of those times.” 

“Oh… okay.” 

They finally got to school. Jack and Crutchie both hobbled over. 

“Happy ice cream day.” Jack smiled wide. “Dave you’re coming right?”

“Yeah I am. I’m excited!” He said. It took Sarah everything in her not to laugh. 

“Jackie bud, Les is coming too!”

“Oh no way! Miss that kiddo!”

“Crutchie you coming?”

“Maybe next week, me and Race are hanging out after school.” Crutchie smiled. Jack squeezed his brother, nearly knocking the both of them over getting everyone to laugh.

“Way to go dumbass.” Race laughed walking up to them.

“Cool so… Dave you ready to crash their date and look adorable with a kiddo like Les.”

“Always Jack, its my every morning.”

“Sar bear pick me up one day! imagine the four of us!” He smiled. Race and Crutchie rolled their eyes while the girls just agreed. 

* * *

Their school day was finally over. Jack hopped in the car eager. He loved ice cream days. Mostly because a lot of the memories with his parents involved ice cream, and he was robbed of his childhood after they died so ice cream gave him a little bit of that. They got to picking up Les, Jack with a big smile.

“LES!”

“JACKIE- your leg?”

“Yeah… fell at football, crazy right?”

“Yeah!” 

**Kath + Sarah**

HE’S SO CUTE WITH LES

we know dave we’ve known him

_sarah :)_

SARAH HES SOUCTE

so kiss him

_sarah :)_

i hate u

i bet u do

_sarah :)_

**Sarah :) changed the chat name: Davey’s Palomino**

|:

srry dave. had to

_sarah :)_

They finally got there. Jack was not afraid to tease the girls, or lean on Davey, or tickle Les. 

“So Dave, favorite teacher, go” Jack smiled, that perfect smile.

“Oh Medda.”

“Good choice.” He smiled

“And you?”

“Feels illegal for me to say anyone but Medda. She’s helped us out a lot. Not even just me and Crutch, all of us. She helped them help me. She’s the best.” he smiled, licking his ice cream. 

“Jack… it’s on your-“

“Oh! Sorry Dave that’s embarrassin’ he said wiping the ice cream off of his nose letting out awkward giggles. 

“Jack don’t be embarrassed I’ll do it too!” Les said licking his ice cream and getting it on his face. Jack laughed and cleaned the boy up. Jack caught Katherine kiss Sarah on the cheek. 

“EW!” He said as obnoxiously as he could.

“Shut up, Jack.”

“They kissed!” He said being dramatic.

“Kelly do you want to walk home?” Sarah asked.

“You’d leave your son like that?”

“Of course.”

“Terrible and this isn’t even the first time.” He said with his classic grin. 

“Fine I guess you can stay.”

“That’s what I thought Sar bear.” 

“Let’s go asshole.”

“Alright. How much do I owe you?”

“You’re hurt and you kept Les busy. Nothing.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

“Alright…” He agreed and got up for the ride home. Jack and Les got to control the radio and spent most of the time making everyone laugh. They finally got to Jack’s.

“Alright and Crutch isn’t home so I get mama hugs all to myself. Bye guys see ya tomorrow. Bye Les see you really soon I promise.” He said fist bumping the boy. 

They waited for him to be inside then all eyes, including Les, went to Davey.

“So.”

“Stop.”

“So, Jack.”

“Stop.”

“Come on Davey. Me being ADORABLE and him playing with me? You loved it.”

“You faker!”

“I wasn’t faking! I love Jackie. He's a lot of fun! I just did it more cause I knew you’d like it! Plus Jack likes it too!”

“Les you’re the best.” Katherine laughed.

“You’re dating another one of my siblings missy. You’re not safe either.” He said. The whole car laughed.

“Now Davey, talk.”

“Fine. He’s the cutest are you kidding. He’s a messy eater, his laugh, God his laugh. He’s so good with kids too…”

“Just wait until you see him and Smalls.”

“Who?”

“His sister. He doesn’t talk about her much but he loves her so much.”

“Sister?”

“Not by blood but, yes.” 

“Oh… How old.”

“Six.”

“SIX?”

“Yeah.”

“but he was taken in five years ago… and wasn’t he in a bad home..?”

“Yeah.”

“So…”

“So he watched that kif be born in a bad home and did everything to keep her safe, yes.”

“Christ. I knew it was bad but…”

“He’s gotta tell you the rest.”

“Oh… alright…”

Finally they dropped Kath off then went home.

**Jack K**

?jack u free this weekend

hey dave, wish i was but i gotta babysit

??crutchie

no!! srry thought either me or someone told u. this kid. i call her smalls. shes my sister kinda??? not by blood and i HATE her “dad” (im more of a dad to her than he will EVER be) but, she was born when me and crutchie were in the house. she kinda saved us in a way??? like no way i was letting him touch the baby. or crutchie. but his mind was off crutchie. took a year but… finally we were out. and since we’re not by blood, system got her. but medda knows who took her in!!! so we can still see her sometimes!!! this weekends out time!!!

srry thatwas a lot all at once

!!ur good !!its ok u can trust me 

i know :))) just not exactly easy stuff.. but thx davey 

!!have fun with your sister though!! bet shes the best

yeah she is!! ill send u a pic! i had fun today its a lot better than just 3rd wheeling the girls lmao u shoukd come more!

!maybe 

alright hate to be a dick but.. i want a medda hug.. bye dave see you tomorrow 

!!bye jack

He turned off his phone and went to his sister. “He’s so cute.”

“What now?” she asked, he showed her the texts.

“Holy shit! Dave he trusts you! a lot! That’s huge progress for him and good news for you!!” 

“Yeah and he’s so cute.”

“You’re such a nerd, go away.” She laughed. He got through his whole day happy with his mind on Jack. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These boys are disasters right now lol


	4. Chapter 4

The weekend finally came. Jack was excited they knocked on Smalls’ foster mother, Hannah’s, door.

“JACKIE!”

“SMALLS!”

“CRUTCHIE!”

“HI!” He smiled

“Jackie why are you like Crutchie right now?”

“I fell princess. Got hurt.”

“Booboo?”

“Yeah…”

“Can I kiss it and make it better?”

“Yes you can.” He smiled, taking a seat and pulling her next to him. She kissed his cheek.

“Feel better Jackie!” 

“I absolutely will!” He smiled. She crawled over and kissed Crutchie. 

“I love you Crutchie!”

“I love you too!”

“No piggy back rides Jackie?”

“Not today's shortstack I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay! next time!”

“Mhm!” 

“Hey Jackie?”

“Yeah?”

“Who helped you when you got hurt?”

“My friends! Racer and Spotty remember them?”

“Yeah! I remember them!”

“Yeah! there’s a new one and-“

“And Jackie has a crush on him!”

“You do!”

“A little bit…”

“I wanna meet him!”

“He wants to meet you too princess!”

“If I’m princess… are you guys princes?”

“No I’m a king.” Jack grinned. Smalls mimicked his face. He took out his phone. “Hey Ducky?”

“Yes Chicken?”

“Chicken?”

“Yeah! If I’m Ducky you’re Chicken! Crutchie can be a swan!”

“uh.. alright whatever you say Smalls. Can you smile with Jackie? Davey wants to see you!” 

“Okay!” She said. He got a picture of her hugging him and him kissing the top of her head.

**davey**

((: heres the princess herself 

jack she's precious omg. shes one of the most important people in my life dave. id kill someone if it meant she’d be safe

you’re a good brother jack

not rlly but no one i know is going through what i did on my watch. especially not my smalls youd be the same way with les trust me

i gtg she wants to have a tea party so duty calls lmfao

awww have fun

i will!! she wants to meet you too!! 

maybe one day

yeah :))) ok bye see u monday 

bye jack

“Jackie before we have tea can you paint with me?”

“Sure kiddo! What do you wanna paint?”

“A princess duck!”

“Oh alright!” He smiled. The three of them painted for a while then had their tea party. Hannah then prepared dinner for them. The boys said thank you. Hannah was a nice lady. They got lucky there. Medda then came to pick them up. Smalls was spending the night. They watched a princess movie, Jack sending videos to his friends. She fell asleep snuggled with him. He snuck another picture. 

**jack u cant eat socks**

(: im the luckiest brother in the whole world 

shes adorable

_mom 1_

i missed her so much

i know you did jackie

_mom 1_

kath can we get one

_mom 2_

we have jack

_mom 1_

SMALLS

_racer_

YEAH

SHES SO COOL

_pigeon boy_

!!!SHE IS 

what did u even do today jay

_shortass_

?jay

(: whatever anyway painted a picture and watched a movie

SHES A PRINCESS!!!

_racer_

she knows 

aww cute jackie

_davey_

!thanks dave

**operation goliath**

CUTBE JACKEI

breathe jesus christ

_mom 2_

HES SO CUYE SARAH

not 2 me jack . u and smalls are cute what do u want me to say

_mom 2_

Idfk but hes cute

bet he says the same about u

_mom 1_

no way hes so perfect and cool no way hed date a kid out of the system

jack kelly. 

we’ve been friends for how long? youre one of my best friends. u helped me get w kath. It doesn’t matter where u came from we dont care we love u for u. my BROTHER is not going to not date you because you were in the system. u understand me?

_mom 2_

yeah but its different

its not shes completely right

snyder tried to feed you that bs and it worked. u trust us though right?

_mom 1_

yea 

ok good. have a goodnight with smalls we’ll see u monday.

ok goodnight love u both.

* * *

“Jackieeeeeeeee” He heard the next morning, Smalls shaking him awake. 

“Morning princess” he yawned. 

“Can Kahy and Sarah and Race come over?

“Just them?”

“No more can come but I REALLY want them.”

“Alright kiddo…” 

**jack u cant eat socks**

smalls misses u guys wanna come over

!!dave she’d wanna meet u too! plus i wanted to hang out with u friday and u wanted the weekend so now we can

YES COMING RIGHT NOW

_racer_

relax race ill pick u up who else am i getting

_mom 1_

me 

_mom 2_

obviously

_mom 1_

ew

shut it jack

_mom 2_

yea kath if ur getting sarah im coming too

_davey_

ok dave who else

_mom 1_

ur fave set of twins

_twin 1_

omg ur coming

yes jack shes shes our favortiet of ur siblings

_twin 1_

WTF?

_baby bro :D_

LMFAO SORRY CRUTCHE

_twin 2_

whatever just come here

i got room for 2 more.

_mom 1_

me and finch

_minus juliet_

ROMEO

hi kelly 

im gonna go be with her now see u guys soon.

yeah ofc ur house or hannahs?

_mom 1_

ours 

“Jackie, close your eyes.” Smalls said. He listened. She put a princess tiara on his head. He let out a little giggle. They drew a lot, Jack drew her Elsa and Anna.

“Oh my goodness!” She smiled and squeezed him in a big hug. 

“I’m gonna hang this on my wall!” She giggled running off to put it in her backpack then came back. Eventually everyone got there. Jack answered the door.

“Oh hi princess Jackie.” Race laughed pointing at his tiara.

“Hey Race.” He rolled his eyes.

Smalls ran over and gasped, running right to Race’s arms. 

“Hi kiddo!” he smiled. 

“Hey Race put her down we all want a hug.” Kath said.

“Kathy!” she reached out her arms. Katherine squeezed her.

“Jack I’m taking her shes mine now.” She laughed.

“And mine.”

“I’m your kid Kath what the heck.” He laughed, Kath put her down.

“Smalls, this is Davey, Sarah’s brother. Say hi.”

“Hi Davey!” She smiled.

“Hi Smalls! Nice to meet you!”

“Are you Jack’s boyf-” Jack covered her mouth. 

“Go color.” He chucked. 

“Not without you.” She smiled.

“Fine. Wanna draw everyone?”

“Sure.” They all laughed. Jack was the best, everyone expected that. Davey kept looking at Jack interacting with Smalls, hugging her, poking her nose, their laughs, him kissing her cheek, his smile after she dd the same to him. Sarah nudged him. Jack would sneak some looks too, Davey looked cute when he focused, or talked to Sarah. He loved today. All his friends, is brother and his sister. Eventually they all went home and Hannah came to pick up Smalls.

“Thank you boys, your angels.”

“Aw it’s nothing really she’s an angel Hannah.” Jack smiled.

“Yeah really, we love her.” Crutchie smiled. Smalls hugged them again and left. 

**jack u cant eat socks**

!kiddo left thx for coming today was a lot of fun

ofc jack! love that kid

_racer_

me too miss her already.

**operation goliath**

so when are we gonna talk about smalls asking if davey was your boyfriend?

_mom 1_

fr cant tell that kid anything 

LMDOA THAT WAS SO FUNNY SHE GOT YOU

_mom 2_

HE DIDNT KNOW DID HE 

he literally thinks she asked bc ur new

_mom 2_

LMFAOOOO

_mom 1_

my ass is saved

anyway kiddo wiped me out tho so night see u tomorrow

night jackie

_mom 1_

night jack love u bud

_mom 2_

* * *

Jack went to school the next day hugging everyones and laughing about the day prior. Jack saying how he missed the kid already. 

“Jackie you going to rehearsals later?” Sarah asked. 

“Yep got nothing else to do.” He shrugged. 

“Jackies coming aw.”

“Kath I hate you.”

“Literally shut up.” She rolled her eyes. He grinned. They sat in class. All day and finally got to go to rehearsals. Medda got the kids started and pulled Jack and Crutchie aside.

“Babies, I have important news.”

“Yeah?” They asked.

“It involves your sister...:”

“You get to take Smalls?”

“Shes gonna be with us?”

“She’s-”

“No, no, boys calm down.”

“Oh…” They frowned.

“Hannah got a new job, she’s busy in the afternoons. So guess who’s getting dropped off here every day at dismissal.”

“Smalls?” They smiled. She nodded.

“More company.” 

“The best,” Jack smiled. 

“Oh and… maybe we’ll get to that Smalls moving in part.”

“What?”

“Well Jack, you’re not the only one with a secret crush.” She smiled.

“Hannah?! Mom you like Hannah?” He said with a big smile. Both boys hugged her. She then got them working on sets, they were able to talk to their friends offstage too. 

Sarah and Katherine were busy, just wanted to be together, so Davey was with Jack and Crutchie until Crutchie had to “use the bathroom” leaving the two boys alone. 

“Dave wanna know some great news?”

“Sure Jack.”

“So… went from living with Smalls, to hardly ever seeing or talking about her and now she’s coming here all the time! How cool is that!”

“Very! Wow Jack that's amazing!”

“Uh huh! Hey wanna help out with the kiddo, I love her but she is quite the handful… always has been too. When she was born I was literally in charge of her, like I, at eleven years old, had to wake up in the middle of the night to feed her, changer her, get her to sleep, and if it was too loud I got in trouble. They don’t kid around when they say you don’t sleep when you have a kid.”

“Jesus Jack that sounds horrible.”

“Horrible isn’t the word I’d used, she was so worth it, and she was safer with me… but yeah it sucked.” He shrugged. “You know we say we’re like sister and brother but really… I’m the only father figure she’s ever had, even if I was and still am really young… sorry thats a lot…”

“Don’t be sorry Jack. You can talk to me, I’ll always listen.” He said, Jack tried to contain his smile. 

“Yeah, thanks… you sure you wanna listen to like… all of it though?”

“Anything you want to tell me, I won’t push.”

_Honesty Jack. You trust him. He wants to hear it. If you want this to go ANYWHERE, talk. Only a little._

“So when I was little this guy, names William Snyder, he got us, he was respected and all that. Pretty good job, he was a cop, somethin important too. So, of course from the outside he seemed trustworthy. Now look, I’m not gonna sit here and say I was a perfect kid. I wasn’t. I was a moody eight year old who missed his mom and dad. Didn’t always listen, wasn’t always happy. He didn’t like that. So he tried to straighten me out. Crutchie was safe because Snyder found him useless cause of the leg. Which is so stupid. Anyway, tried to toughen me up. Got aggressive, shoves became slaps, slaps became punches, you get the point. Got pulled outta school and it was just us. Broken bones, always bruised. None of it was fun. Not gonna go into details or anything but… one time I thought I was dead for good and I was maybe 10 at the time.Then Snyder started bringing girls over. You're smart you can figure out why. And eventually Smalls was dropped off at the door. He was pissed and like I said before, she was my responsibility, I called her Smalls from day one. Never ever calling her her birth name. He picked it. She’s Smalls Kelly thats who she is. Anyway, now I had sixth grade, Crutchie and a new born baby on my hands, not to mention being smashed around the house. I was so drained and literally couldn’t work any more, so he threatened Smalls and that was it. I did what I was told and used every ounce left in me and called someone. Anyone. This nice guy Bryan Denton got us outta there. Smalls got taken somewhere else no matter now hard we begged otherwise, then me and Crutchie ended up in the system again, then with Medda who was patient, and understood everything. She gave us time, days off of school if we needed. She was perfect. I finally was talking to people and met Kath and your sister, Race, Romeo and Spot I already knew. And all of them helped me too. I was laughing again. I can’t explain with words how grateful I am for them Dave. And while we’re on the honesty train, I still get scared people won’t like me after I talk. I’m scared me and you are gonna stop being close once I shut my mouth. But Kath and Sar say its good to talk about it so… I actually am. Sorry for all the secrets but thanks for letting me talk and not interrupting.” He said with a bashful smile at the end. Davey didn’t know what to say. He knew Jack had gone through a lot but he didn’t know it was that bad.

One thing was for sure, Jack Kelly was the strongest person he knew.

“Jack… nothings going to change I promise you. What you just told me took bravery I can only admire. You’re such a good person. Thank you for trusting me with that.” He said. That’s when Jack’s smile grew, was he blushing?

“Thank you Davey… means a lot.” He smiled. Crutchie got back and the three boys worked on sets, then the ride home.

**operation goliath**

just told dave EVERYTHING with snyder… i really like this one

holy shit jack thats huge! good job! really proud of u ♡

_mom 1_

!!!thank u kath!!! love u

JACKIE!!! good job!! trust me it means so much to him just knowing u trust him! love u so much we’re treating u good for ice cream this week

_mom 2_

thanks sar bear lol love you both so much i couldnt have done it without u :D

He put his phone down and hopped in his bed where he drew until he fell asleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big progress for Jackie today :)))


	5. Chapter 5

“Sarah… Jack told me everything… I didn’t know it was that bad…”

“How bad did you think..”

“I don’t know.. I didn’t think it started when he was that young, or that often. I didn’t want to believe someone could do that to a little kid.”

“Davey wait until you see a picture of him… he was so little and cute and happy… how anyone even laid a hand on him is beyond me. I remember when he started at our school, he was scared, he knew Race, Romeo and Spot and they knew us so we all sat together… he’d only talk to the three of them. Eventually he started with all of us, and now we’re as close as we can be… and Davey… I know you like him and don’t think you have a chance but the fact that he told you all of that already? That’s HUGE.”

“You think?”

“I know. He trusts you, a lot. That’s not something light for him.”

“Yeah… Thanks Sarah you’re really helping a lot here.”

“Oh I know, believe me I know.”

“Do I owe you?”

“Hm… I’ll think about it.”

“Alright…” He sighed laughing. 

“Text him though Davey, he likes talking to people.”

“About what through.”

“Thank him for talking to you. He’ll get all bubbly and ramble a lot.”

“Deal.” He smiled. 

**Jack K.**

hey jack, just wanna say ty again for talking to me means a lot

oh dave ofc! im glad u dont hate me or anything lol 

i could never jackie i just think ur cooler now

im not but thx lol.. i think ur cooler too :)

thx jack 

hey wanna see some baby jack lmfao

!sure

[Jack K. sent an image]

5th grade jackie right before his life changed for the worst

Davey took a minute to look at the picture, Sarah was right. He was adorable. Theres no way any same person could lay a hand on him, and yet someone did. A lot more than once. 

**Jack K.**

jack u were the cutest

wasnt i lmao and then.. post snyder.. i was only two years older but god i dont look it

?can i see or is that too personal

dave i trust you :) of course u can see it is … a lot tho

thats ok

[Jack K. sent an image]

He was right, Jack had only been twelve, and he looked it, but the bags under his eyes were something no kid should have, he was trying to look happy, not for himself but for the little boy with a crutch and the baby holding a teddy bear in nothing but a diaper. His left eye was swollen shut and there seemed to be spots of dried blood on his shirt. 

**Jack K.**

...god

yeah.. but hey.. got them out of there and im ok now :) so at least theres a happy ending…

..i like smalls’ bear.. at least she had something

every kid deserves something.. i had a horse, crutchie had an elephant. and smalls… 

stole her a nice good teddy bear

?stole

snyder wasnt gonna go buy one, i had no money.. again, wasn’t a GOOD kid..

no no it doesnt make u bad at all it was for ur sister i get that.. if i were in ur shoes and it was les id do the same

rlly?

.rlly

thx dave that makes me feel a lot better lol 

ofc jack u rlly love those kids.. its awesome

theyre everything to me. all of u guys are too. racer the most out of u guys.. no offence. 

crutchie smalls and race are everything to me race actually helped a lot.. when i was getting 

hurt hed sneak through the window and make crutchie laugh or keep smalls quiet.. he's a good kiddo

...oh wow

yeah lol 

jack im so sorry u had to go through that

its ok dave u couldnt do anything

..still jack u were 8

and now im 17 and living proof it gets better :)

..i like that mindset

took a lot of work to get it

im sure but you did it and thats awesome

yeah it is

hey i told u about my absolutely tragic backstory what about u whats ur story

kinda boring

until u met me :) 

“Sarah…” he called.

“What..?”

“Am I looking too much into this.”

“No.. Davey thats Jackie for you. He’s totally flirting.”

“WHAT?”

“He is! Just go with it!” She said. Then took out her phone, he tried to peak but she walked away. 

  
  


**operation goliath**

.Jack Kelly

huh

_ jackie  _

r u kidding

what?!

_ jackie _

what did he do

_ kath♥ _

“(: what about u whats ur life story’ ‘kinda boring’ “until u met me”

SHIT LMDAO

_ jackie  _

WHATS WRONG WITH YOU

I DIDNT THINK YOUD FIND OUT HONESTLY

_ jackie _

YOU SAID THAT TO DAVEY??

_ kath♥ _

i did yes

_ jackie _

JACK 

AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY SORRY? 

_ jackie _

NO I JUST HATE YOU LMFAO

no u dont

_ jackie  _

ur right

wait whyd davey even tell u

_ jackie _

he didnt i just saw

oh 

he hasnt answered yet i fucked up didnt i 

oh nvm

_ jackie  _

_ r u not gonna tell us what he said or _

_ kath♥ _

oh right.. its going good ill say that :)) 

_ jackie  _

awesome 

_ kath♥ _

alright im gonna text dave an have crutch and race be my wingmen

_ jackie  _

deal have fun and behave yourself thats my brother

lmao deal for now

_ jackie  _

  
  


Davey then called her back to help. Jack was a natural flirt. Davey not so much. He needed his sisters help. And she gladly gave it to him. Jack and Davey made plans to watch Smalls together the next day.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jacks cocky flirty side is gonna start coming out soon ;))


	6. Chapter 6

Katherine wasn’t going to school with Sarah because she had promised to pick up Race, Jack and Crutchie. As soon as Jack hopped in the front seat the teasing started.

“So Jackie boy, flirting with Davey over text huh? Whats next?”

“Quit it I was in the moment.” He laughed.

“You just unloaded all your childhood trauma and immediately started flirting… you are a wonder Jack Kelly.” Race laughed.

“Yeah well had to do what I had to do. Ya know? Hey Dave I was beat up as a kid and raised a whole baby for a year when I was 11, wanna go out? Works great.” He chuckled.

“Yeah well we’ll see where this goes today.” Katherine said, nudging Jack.

“Are you kidding Kath? He’s gonna be like ‘oh hi Davey...um how are you today… yeah I’m good thanks for asking Davey…’” Crutchie said mocking his brother.

“Shut up.” Jack laughed. 

They finally made it and to say Crutchie was right is an understatement.

“Hi Jack!”

“Oh… Hi Davey! How are ya?”

“Im good how are you?”

“Yeah I'm good too thanks for asking…”

And Race handed Crutchie five dollars. They got through their classes, Jack couldn’t help but notice how much Davey watched him doodle as he took notes. He drew himself a nice cowboy boot in the middle of english while still managing to answer questions. He and Crutchie went to Medda’s for lunch. 

“Hi sweet boys.”

“Hi mom.” They smiled.

“Mom Jack’s totally head over heals for Davey you should have seen him this morning.”

“Yeah don’t think I didn’t see Racer slip you five bucks.”

“Well I was right, earned it fair and square.” He laughed.

“You know what Crutchie I think I’m going to pair Jack up with Davey today. How’s that sound.”

“Mom,” Jack whined.

“She’s not asking you.” He laughed. “Do it. After school too.”

“We were doing that after school together anyway!” 

“Oh you sneaky bastard! You knew Smalls was coming and want him to see you with a kid.”

“No!”

“And you wanna see HIM with a kid.”

“Okay yeah…” He said getting his brother to laugh and taking a bite out of his sandwich embarrassed. 

Medda kept her word but not the way she told Crutchie, the group was Jack, Davey, Kath and Sarah. So not just the two of them. It didn’t help that the girls also knew Jack’s secret but they managed to get through the class and finally their school day was over. Jack and Crutchie moved as fast as they both good on their crutches to hug Smalls and take her backstage where she then gave everyone hugs.

“Smalls kiddo, you’re staying with me Crutchie and Davey is that okay?” Jack asked holding her hand.

“Yeah! What are we gonna do?”

“Well Jackie’s gonna work on sets, Davey’s gonna tell me what to do, you and Crutchie can pitch in any ideas you got!”

“Okay!” She smiled, getting him to give a big one back. The four of them sat down, Crutchie whispering and Smalls giggling, until.

“Jack Medda just texted me, I gotta go work on lights, watch Smalls.”

“Always.” He said, knowing Crutchie was just giving him alone time with the kid and Davey.

“Come here princess.” He said. She skipped over.

“Jackie can you do my hair?”

“Can I what? Kiddo I gotta work…”

“Hey, Jack it’s fine, you’re here voluntary I signed up for Sarah, I’ll take over for five minutes.” Davey said with a smile. Jack gave him an even bigger one. 

“Jackie’s got a crush!” She whispered teasing him.

“Shut up want me to do your hair or not?” he laughed. 

“Please!”

“Pipe down!” He laughed having her sit on his lap. 

“Dave you gotta see this when I’s done. Your sisters a genius teacher I gotta say.”

“Sarah taught you?”

“Told ‘er I got a little sister and I have no idea what to do with the hair so she and Kath sat me down and taught me everything I gotta know.”

“Jackie makes me look like Elsa!”

“Jackie tries.” He corrected with a laugh. 

“That’s awesome Jackie.”

“You’d do the same if Les was a girl.”

“You think?”

“Yeah why not.”

“I mean the age gap between Les and I isn’t as big.”

“Ya got three years on me and Smalls pal, not that big at all.”

“Well kinda is…”

“Maybe given our two circumstances I’ll give ya that.”

“Jackie took good care of me.” She smiled.

“I’ve heard!” Davey said with a smile.

“I dunno why she’s talkin about it like she remembers but-”

“Still, you were the one there for her all the time, sure she doesn’t remember but that makes you and her have quite possibly the strongest bond you can.”

“Maybe…” Jack shrugged. “And done. Look at you go princess!”

“Woah! Thank you Jackie!” She smiled. “I’m Elsa! And you can be Kristoff! Race can be Sven!” She said getting him to laugh. 

“What about Crutch?”

“Olaf!”

“And Kath?”

“Anna!”

“Sarah?”

“Uhhh Rapunzel!”

“Rapunzel's not in frozen silly!”

“Not just Frozen!” She giggled 

“Ohhhh so what about Davey?”

“Milo!”

“Milo and Kristoff how about Davey.”

“Certainly a duo…”

“Ain’t it.” he laughed. “Alright princess, I gotta work with Davey okay?”

“No Jackie...:” She whined. He pulled out his phone and put the frozen soundtrack on shuffle, she giggled.

“Jackie you can play with her.”

“Yeah but I’d rather play with you- what? No, I mean work with you, sorry.” He chuckled. 

“It’s alright.” He chuckled. Jack grinned and grabbed his sketchbook. 

“Jack, OZ has got to look beautiful, its a classic.”

“They’re doing Wizard of Oz?” Smalls ran over.

“Yeah! Kath is Dorothy and Sarah’s the tin man!” 

“Thats so cool!”

“Isn’t it! Now go play munchkin cause Jackie and Davey are gonna make Oz real and you can play in it whenever you want!”

“Really?”

“Really!” He patted her head as she threw herself a dance part to Let It Go. Jack sketched a bit, checking with Davey who was in awe. 

“Jack wow… you’re so good you know that?”

“Dave its a sketch… not that-”

“No but it's good. And It’ll look amazing when we’re done. We’re gonna make so many kids happy, Smalls included.”

“Yeah I hope so.” He smiled. Sarah came back to where they were.

“Sarah!” Smalls cheered running to her. 

“Hi angel.” She picked her up. 

“Why are you here?”

“Nice to see you too Jack.”

“Still not an answer.”

“They’re working on something else, my girlfriend is busy, came to be with my best friend, his adorable baby sister and my brother. Good?”

“Aw love you too.” He smirked.

“Let me see what youre working on Jackie boy.”

“Just sets.” He shrugged and showed her the picture.

“Holy shit! Jack!”

“Hey! Kid is right there!” He said. “But thanks.” He chucked.

“Jackie can you draw me Elsa castle.”

“Of course princess. You can watch me do it tomorrow!”

“Yes please!”

“I will!”

“Jack, hey can you step outside with me for a minute?”

“Oh? Yeah sure. Dave can you watch Smalls? Smalls play with Davey”

“Okay.” She nodded. 

“You did her little braid?”

“Yeah..” He chucked. “Why is it shitty?”

“No are you kidding it looks great.” She nudged him, opening the door so they can leave the hallway. 

“Jack.”

“What?” He whined.

“God now we know where Smalls gets it from.” She said, he laughed.

“You’re all heart eyes and its obvious. Hope you know that.”

“What? Shit! Sarah I-” She covered his mouth. 

“Make a move. I’ll get the kid out.” Her sweet smile.

“But-”

“Jack.”

“I’m scared.” He blurted out. 

“Hey.” She nudged him. “You’re a Kelly. You’re tough. You’re strong.”

“Yeah I am…”

“You don’t take shit from anyone!” Another playful nudge. 

“No I don’t…”  
“And theres no way anyone could say no to that Kelly charm.”

“Yeah..” He laughed.

“So go in there and do something! Even if its cheesy! You got this.”

“But I don’t even know if he likes me back and no one kn-” She raised an eyebrow, he realized who he was talking to. “You’re lying.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“That look.” He said with his classic glare.

“What the look I gave you as you were gonna say no one knows if _MY_ brother has a crush on you.”

“He doesn’t.”

“He does.” She said, hearing that was very different than thinking it. 

“Swear.”

“On Katherine.”

“Woah.”

“Go in there.” 

“Fine.” He said. She ruffled his hair They went back inside. 

“Angel, want to come watch Katherine sing!”

“Yeah please!” She skipped over to Sarah. Jack made his way over to Davey. 

“Um… D-Davey…”

“You okay?”

“Dave…?”

“Jack…”

“Can I be honest about something..?”

“Yeah… of course....”

“Um… I like you… a lot… and I’m really scared to admit that… to you and me… Relationships scare me… but… look I had to get it off my chest… uh… wanna go out sometime soon…” He said, unable to make eye contact. No answer. For a while.

_You fucked up now, Kelly._

Snyder’s voice.

“Sor-”

“Don’t be sorry Jack… I um… I like you too a lot… I just… woah…”

“Bad woah?”

“No, no not at all… Everyone I’ve talked to just said it’ll take a lot more time than it has…”

“Who..?”

“Sarah and Kath.”

“Kath knew too?!”

“Yeah…”

“Both of them knew for me too! And Racer and Crutchie, and Smalls.” He said fiddling his thumbs. “Gotta thank Sarah though she’s the one who um… just encouraged me to say this… so uh… is this a ye-”

“Yes! God Jack it’s a yes!” He said. He’s seem Jack smile wide. He didn’t think it could get any bigger than it did around Smalls, but it just did.

“Woah cool….” He giggled.

“How about Saturday?”

“Deal…” He smiled. 

And almost like magic the rehearsal ended. He hugged Smalls goodbye, said tank you to Hannah for letting her come here. Medda and Hannah talked for a bit, Jack told Crutchie the news, then Medda once they were in the car. Then he had to text Kath and Sarah. 

**Operation Goliath**

.UM

um? 

_mom 1_

thank god

_mom 2_

sarah forced me against my will to ask dave out

and..?

_mom 1_

i now have a date saturday

JACK!

_mom 1_

LETS GOOOO

never gonna stop hearing about this

_mom 2_

im so excited. and nervous. really nervous.but he knows that

how

_mom 1_

shit slips when im nervous ig.. but im good.. excited.. thx for everything

jackie we’ll always help. ok? 

_mom 2_

thx sar bear ily.. gonna talk with mom and crutch now bye

And he meant it. He had to tell Medda and Crutchie, but first

**racer**

hey

what do u need

wtf i have news come over

oh shit ok ill be there before ur home

thx see u soon

see u soon

They pulled into the driveway and Race had opened the door, giving him a key was Medda's best and worst idea.

“Hey Jackie.”

“Upstairs.” He said. Race shrugged but listened. 

“What’s wrong with you?” He laughed taking Jack’s cowboy hat off the hook and putting it on his head. 

“Quit messing around.”

“Fine.” He sat on the chair near Jack’s desk.

“Race, I asked Davey out.” He said, then watched the blond curly haired boy fall.

“WHAT?! Christ Jackie I knew you liked him but you don’t even move that fast making friends.!”

“D-Did I fuck up?”  
“No! No Jackie this is great! You trust Dave a lot…”

“I do yeah… h-he’s great… I just can’t believe that…”

“What came over you?”

“Sarah. Give me this look like ‘ask him he likes you’ so… I did…” 

“And..?”

“He said yes…” He bashfully smiled. Race punched his arm with a smile. 

“So now I’m busy Saturday.”

“Wow.. way to go Jackie.”

“Now ask out Albert.”

“Excuse you?”

“Do it.” Crutchie smiled.

“Are you-”

“I , Jack Kelly, kid with trust issues, asked out Davey. Your turn.”

“Nope not a chance see you tomorrow!”

“Sit your ass down Medda’s making you stay for dinner.” He smiled. 

**davey** **♡**

hey dave :) hope you’re okay with me telling a few ppl 

oh jackie no prob

cool cause race crutchie smalls kath and sarah know

i mean id hope sarah knew considering im her brother..

LMFOAH RIGHT… forgot about that

honestly should we just tell the gc

sure ig if u want to

see u there

**jack u cant eat socks**

oh yeah btw me and davey r going on a date saturday lmao

WHAT?  
 _pigeon head_

EXCUSE ME?\

_einstein_

YOU JUST??? 

_twin 1_

WHAT THE HELL?

_twin 2_

ik

_baby bro :D_

shut up crutchie

ik u had me come over

_racer_

u shut up too

no shit

_mom 2_

Sar Bear.

good job but we know

_mom 1_

THE FUCK?

_shortass_

JAKC???

_minus juliet_

SEE NOT EVERYONE KNEW

well theres 1 way to drop the bomb thx jack

 _davey_ **♡**

(:hi

shut up love birds sick of u already

_shortass_

ur mad bc u dont have a date

shut up?

_shortass_

jackies gonna make spotty maddddd

_minus juliet_

u too romeo

_shortass_

HAHAHA

seriously though. Boys. its great news congrats jackie and davey thanks for telling us  
 _mom 1_

yeah now go have a fun rest of the day love u all

_mom 2_

alright ill be w crutchie and racer love u all bye

Jack considered this a very successful and happy day, joking with his friends, seeing Smalls, ending up with a date and Race over for dinner. Everything was perfect for the moment and he couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anddddd theyre on their way to a first date :)))) thank u to everyone whos read so far


	7. Chapter 7

Davey was a wreck by Saturday. Sarah and Les dressed him and prepared him, telling him it would be fine he thought Sarah in particular was more dramatic about it than he was.

“David Jacobs you are going on a date with my best friend of seven years. You break his heart I will kill you.”

_ God Sar, what was Jack’s talking to like? _

“I don’t plan on ever hurting him Sarah.   
“Good.” 

“And have fun. You two are cool. Jack’s gonna be a little jumpy just know its not your fault and you make him feel safe. You got this Dave, see you in a few hours.”

“See you in a few hours.”

It was simple, go out for lunch, see a movie and then ice cream if both are up for it. He got their first, few minutes later Jack came in, Davey got a good look at him, a white t-shirt with a blue unbuttoned flannel over it, jeans, sneakers and his gray beanie he always wore coming into school but takes off during the day, this time it looked like it was staying on.

“Sorry I’m late Medda was being.... Well Medda… heh… plus moving a bit slower that usual cause of my leg...” He chuckled sitting down .

“Oh it’s alright got a long talking to from Sarah I thought I was gonna be late.”

“Yeah me too.” He laughed. “But hi handsome.” He smiled, a smile that could kill. Those dimples were definitely some sort of weapon Jack possessed against Davey.

_ Handsome _ .

“Hello to you too cutie.” He said and watched Jack try and hide his smile. This felt good so far. 

“So Jackie, what movie are we seeing.”

“Well you said you’re good with scary stuff figured we could do that!” He giggled a bit. “Promise you’re gonna protect me if I get scared.” He said in a tone that indicated he was joking but Davey could tell he meant every word.

“Of course Jackie.” He said, same tone, praying Jack picked up his secrete message. Soon enough they were eating their meals, laughing, joking, talking. It was perfect. Then the movie, to both of their shock Spot was working at the theatre today.

“Hello good person who I’ve never met before in my life, a bucket of popcorn, for my lovely date and I.” Jack said leaning over the counter with a grin. 

“You’re annoying, you know that? Dave knock him over the head will ya.”

“Of course.” He joked. Spot then handed the boys popcorn and soda.

“Oh Spotty I didn’t get s-”

“On the house Jackie, have fun.”

“You’re the best.”

“Don’t even mention it.” He said. Jack and Davey both smiled and waved goodbye. The movie was more cheesy and stupid than anything else in Davey’s eyes. But Jack’s, not so much. He could tell Jack was trying hard not to get too scared but at every jumpstar or fight, he did flinch, not a jump, he flinched, as if someone would do it to him. 

“Hey, you’re safe with me.” Davery said. The smallest smile grew, Jack moved a little closer, the armrest stobbing him. Davey grinned at the opportunity and lifted it up. Next jumpscare and Jack was on top of him now.    
“Sorry…” 

“It’s okay Jack I got you. You’re safe, no one is going to hurt you. Okay? I promise.”

“Mhm thank you Davey… really this looked a lot less scary in the trailer.”

“I’m sure… but you’re okay. I promise you.” 

“Thanks…” He smiled. Finally the movie ended. 

“Sorry for clinging on to ya Dave.”

“All good Jackie. Thanks for letting me be there.”

“Of course.” He smiled. Their last stop of the day was ice cream. Jack got chocolate Davey got vanilla. Davey knew he was a pretty clean person but had no idea Jack was THIS messy. Soon the boy was giggling with chocolate all over the lower half of his mouth. Sarah then made her way to pick them up. 

“Have fun?” She asked rolling down the window as Davey opened the back door/

“I have a favorite Jacobs sibling.” Jack grinned

“I’m heartbroken.” Les’ head popped up. 

“Oh. Nevermind Davey you still got some competition.” He joked, Les giggled. They spend the car ride just listening to music until they made it to Jacks. Jack who worked himself out of the car, said thank you with that perfect smile and rushed off inside.

“So.” Sarah grinned.

“He’s my favorite person on earth I think. His laugh Sarah. God.”

“Yeah he’s got a cute one. What else? The dimples kill you off?”

“Yes. Sarah, he's perfect.”

“So can he come around more often? Please.” Les begged. Davey laughed.

“Sure Les.” 

“How was the movie?”

“Jack looked ready to poo himself.” 

“Scary?”

“Well, I didn’t think so. But Jack…”

“Yeah.. I tried to tell him the scary movie was a bad idea but he said he’s not a little kid anymore and he can handle it. Guessing he was wrong?”

“I got cuddles out of it though so I dunno.”

“Oh good for you.” She rolled her eyes. 

“He’s so cute.”

“I bet.” Sarah said. 

They got home, Les went to bed and Sarah and Davey then got to talk.

“So.”

“Sarah, he's a complete ray of sunshine.”

“When he wants to be yeah.” 

“He was so cute showing up. Said I was handsome.”

“Of course he did.” She laughed.

“Messy eater.”

“That’s Jack.” She laughed.

“He’s a good cuddle bug.”

“Touch is Jackie’s love language.”

“So… oberation palomino going great I’d say.”

“Hey Sarah, how long have you known he’s liked me?”

“I’ve suspected since the day he met you. It’s in his eyes. I don’t think he realized though He finally spilled his guts out to Kath in a McDonald's parking lot the day he hurt his leg.”

“That recently…. And we’re already…”

“Yep, he likes you a lot Davey.. Honestly no one expected it to be this fast…”

“Yeah… I like it though. And I’ll be patient if he needs..”

“Good… you’re sweet Davey. But go to bed, we’ll talk more tomorrow, with mom dad and Les.”

“Fine. Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first date :)))


	8. Chapter 8

Saturday came. Jack got a call from Sarah.

“Hey Sar Bear.”

“Hey Jackie beans.”

“Let e guess I’m about to get the talk of my life?”

“You break his heart and I swear I’ll break your other leg.”

“Generous really. Thanks.” He chuckled.

“Seriously though, are you nervous?”

“Kinda… I think I got this though. Picked a scary movie too. I think I can handle it! It's jut monsters and stuff, so it shouldn’t freak me out too much!”

“Jesus…”

“Should I not have?”

“Jackie its your date, your choice.”

“Alright.” 

“I have to go annoy Davey now. Get ready and have fun.”

“Race is on his way so I should start too. Thank you Sarah, love you see you later.” He said and hung up. 

Race, Crutchie and Medda prepared Jack as if it was a wedding.

“Guys its not a big deal i-”

“Jack Kelly this is your first date with your SOUL MATE we’re treating it like the big deal it is.” Rae said laughing, bushing his brother's hair.

The word ‘soulmates’ caught Jack off guard. Is that what he and Davey would be? He liked that, he liked that a lot. 

“Alright, lay off me I’m good to go.” He smiled. 

“Forgetting this.” Crutchie handed him his crutch.

“Right thanks.” He laughed.

“Jack, baby, smile for me.”

“Mom-” He whined. 

“Please.”

“Fine.” He chuckled.

“Crutchie get in there with him.” She said. “Now Race.” Another picture. “Now Race and Jack.” 

“Race get one with me and Jack.” She said. Another. “Crutchie,” and he got in too. Finally they left.

“Good luck loverboy.” Race teased. Jack rolled his eyes, and made his way in. He saw Davey.

“Wow…” He said. No way Davey heard. He made his way to the table with a shy smile. 

“Sorry I’m late Medda was being.... Well Medda… heh… plus moving a bit slower than usual cause of my leg...”

“Oh it’s alright got a long talking to from Sarah I thought I was gonna be late.”

“Yeah me too.” He chuckled.  _ Say something nice Kelly.  _ “But hi handsome.” He smiled wide, Davey did too.

“Hello to you too cutie.” He said. Jack was red now, with a smile he tried to hide. 

_ Cutie! He called me cutie! _

“So Jackie, what movie are we seeing?”

“Well you said you’re good with scary stuff figured we could do that!” He giggled a bit. “Promise you’re gonna protect me if I get scared.” He joked.

_ But, please, protect me.  _

“Of course Jackie.” He said. Jack nodded, understanding he’d be safe. Soon enough they were eating their meals,Jack tried his hardest not to be a mess, constantly wiping his mouth. Then the movie, to both of their shock Spot was working at the theatre today. Jack knew it was 100% on purpose. 

“Hello good person who I’ve never met before in my life, a bucket of popcorn, for my lovely date and I.” He said leaning over the counter with a grin. 

“You’re annoying, you know that? Dave knock him over the head will ya.” He said flicking Jack’s head. 

“Of course.” He joked. Spot then handed the boys popcorn and soda. Jack gave a confused look.

“Oh Spotty I didn’t get s-”

“On the house Jackie, have fun.”

“You’re the best.” He smiled wide.

“Don’t even mention it.” He said. Jack and Davey both smiled and waved goodbye. The movie was terrifying. Jack tried not to flinch or gasp and absolutely no yelping, but he was only able to control the last one. Every Time someone got hurt he recalled Snyder doing something to him. It was terrifying.

“Hey, you’re safe with me.” Davey said. Jack smiled best he could. That meant more to him than Davey could ever know, so he moved a little closer, the armrest stopping him. He watched Davey grin at the opportunity and lifted it up. Next jumpscare and Jack was on top of him now.    
“Sorry…” 

“It’s okay Jack I got you. You’re safe, no one is going to hurt you. Okay? I promise.”

“Mhm thank you Davey… really this looked a lot less scary in the trailer.”

“I’m sure… but you’re okay. I promise you.” 

“Thanks…” He smiled. Finally the movie ended. 

“Sorry for clinging on to ya Dave.”

“All good Jackie. Thanks for letting me be there.”

“Of course.” He smiled. Their last stop of the day was ice cream. Jack got chocolate Davey got vanilla. Jack was messy. Really messy. Maybe it was nerves, he’d blame it on nerves. Then Sarah came. Good car ride. Then inside. Medda hugged him. He smiled and said it was great and went up. Crutchie, Race and Katherine.

“Oh? Hey Kath.” He smiled and gave her a hug. 

“Where else would I be? My girlfriend picked you guys up.”

“Listen! I’m working on the license thing!” He laughed.

“Who cares start talking!” Crutchie smiled.

“Uh.. he looked really good. I called him handsome, he called me cute. Fun lunch I was laughing a lot and so was he. Then um…” 

“Oh no…” the three of them said. 

“No no it was fine. We got to the movies, Spotty was there…. Totally on purpose. But movie was… well I mean stupid but I was jumpy… he was okay with it though… which was cool… and I got protection cuddles.” He laughed.

“Are you okay now?”

“Yeah.. it was a lot of fun why worry about that one moment you know..?”

“Yeah.. good job Jackie I’m so proud of you.”

“Why? Cause I got scared during a movie?”

“No because you were able to do all of this. You asked Davey out, went on a date, and only a little after admitting it to us.”

“Oh… yeah… then I’, proud of myself too!”

“Good!:

“Thats not conceded is it?”

“Mr. Cocky asking that? But no, bir conceded, you can be proud.”

“Cool… because I am.” He smiled, 

“Good Jackie.”

“You guys spending the night?”

“I’ll call my dad.” Katherine said. She facetimed him. Jack grinned and put his head on her shoulder. He answered. 

“Hi dear.”

“Aw hi Joe that’s sweet.” Jack said. 

“Hello to you too Jack.”

“Dad, can I spend the night.”

“Katherine-”

“Joe.. Joester... I went on a date today and got scared.” Jack said, giving him his sad face. 

“Oh, sorry to hear that Jack. Yes Katherine, stay.”

“Thank you.” She smiled. And hung up.

“You’re welcome.”

“You’re an ass” She laughed.

“But it worked.”

“Yeah.” She ruffled his hair. 

“Need anything?”

“Yeah Jack I don’t have pajamas.”

“You can wear mine if you want. They’ll be big but hey.” 

“Yeah thank you.” She smiled.

He got her a t shirt and pants. 

“There ya go you know where the bathroom is see you soon.” He said. 

“Thanks Jackie.”

“You’re welcome Katie.” He grinned, soon enough the four of them were playing mario kart laughing and eventually falling asleep   


* * *

Medda made them all a big breakfast and had them talk about yesterday. They were honest, getting some laughs, doing their homework and eventually splitting up until the next day, which included a lot of teasing for Jack and Davey. Then Smalls getting dropped off later on.

“Are you guys married!” She giggled.

“Huh..? No. we just went on a date pigtails.”

“Oh. No wedding?”

“Nah kiddo. Sorry to disappoint.”

“One day?”

“We’ll see.” He laughed. Jack, Crutchie, Davey and even Smalls worked the entire time, laughing and playing the way through. Then they were called in to watch, being very supportive of their friends and finally, home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jacks side of the date!!


	9. Chapter 9

After a few weeks and about three more dates between Davey and Jack, Jack’s cast was able to come off. He was excited for that and the first thing he decided was to do an escape room, Kath and Sarah were invited and of course took them up on the challenge. They almost didn’t make it out due to the oblivious Jack which ended in teasing. He had the best day that ended in the worst night, he drove himself home after finally getting his licence the day after hsi cast came off and was greeted to Medda pacing.

“Mom..?”

“Jack baby…” She hugged him.

“What?What happened? Where's Crutchie? Is he okay?” 

“He’s okay baby. I promise you, he is okay.”

“So whats wrong..?”

“Sit down.” She said. He sat on the top of the table.

“Snyder wants to see Smalls.”

“What.”

“Jack-”

“He can’t. He can’t he’ll-”

“Jack I know. Baby we’re trying.”

“Mom I feel sick… can I go for a drive..?”

“Jack if you’re sick-”

“I need to clear my head. Please.”

“Call me okay?”   
“Promise.” He said. He got in the car calling Katherine, Davey, Sarah and Race. Near tears. 

“Hi..” He said.

“Woah you’re crying whats wrong?” Katherine asked. 

“Everything. I-I’m going to see S-Smalls don’t tell Medda.”

“Okay Jackie… breathe. Talk to us, you can trust us.” Davey’s voice.

_ No you can’t. _

“H-he wants t-to see her…”

“Huh?” Race asked. 

“Snyder wants to see Smalls.”

“What? He can’t do that!” Sarah said

“I dunno… I’m going to see her now. I’m scared.”

“Hey, Jackie it’s okay. Breathe with us okay? In and out.” Davey said. 

“Mhm. I-I am. Thank you.” He said, deep breaths. Eventually he got there hanging up on his friends and boyfriend and knocked on Hannah’s door. 

“Hi Jack, knew you'd be here.”

“How..”

“Medda said you left.”

“She knew?”

“Of course.”

“Where's Smalls.”

“In her room.”

“Does she know?”

“I have to tell her tonight.”

“Mhm… can I see her…” 

“Of course Jack.” She said. He nodded and ran upstairs.

“Jackie!”

“Hi sweet princess.” He said.

‘You’re all better!”

“Yeah!”

“Up up?”

“Alright.” He said, she jumped on his back. He smiled a bit blinking back tears. She was  _ his _ everything.  _ His  _ princess. Not Snyder’s. 

“Why are you here?”

“Wanted to show you the leg!” He forced a smile. “What do you wanna do?”

“Movie! Please!”

“Alright… which ones?”

“Ariel!”

“Okay kiddo! You used to love that one! Remember when I called you Guppie?”

“Yeah!” She giggled. He put the novie on, her snuggling on his lap. He called Medda.

“Sorry”

“Don’t be. I knew, how is she?”

“We’re watching Little mermaid, she doesn’t know yet.”

“Okay, hold her close baby. It will all be okay.”

“If she has to… can I go too?”

“You want to?”

“No. God no. But I’d rather be with her than anyone else.”

“We’ll see.”

“Thank you… I gotta go..”

“Okay baby. Be safe.”

“I will.” He said. Soon the two of them were asleep just napping. Hannah got a picture and sent it to Medda and eventually woke them up for dinner. Then Jack had to go. He kissed Smalls’ head goodbye and went home. Thats when he broke down to Medda but it ended with hugs that were needed.

Jack was not in the mood for school. The kids sat in the hallway beforeclass, Jack with his head on Davey’s shoulder.

“Are you okay Jackie?”

“No.. I will be though… um… you’re gonna think I’m stupid but if she has to go I’m coming. I’m not letting the kid I took care of go with the guy who made my life hell.”

“That doesn’t make you stupid sweetheart. Makes you brave. Just be safe okay?” Davey held his hand. He smiled a bit and nodded. His friends made everything better. 

Somehow the stupid Spider got his way. He always did. Jack was taking her and Hannah was coming. That was settled. Davey gave him the biggest hug to wish him luck. It was obvious Smalls was scared too. He made a silly face to make her smile until Jack himself shuttered at the sight of Snyder, but they were safe, he had to remind himself of that. Smalls wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t safe. Snyder had changed that meant. It didn’t reverse or erase the abuse but he changed. They sat across from him, Smalls on Jack's lap.

“Look how big you two got.” He said. Jack held her close. Even if the spider did change, Jack was terrified of the man. “Jack you got so tall…”

“Mhm…” He said, head on Smalls’ shoulder.

“And Morgan.”

“Smalls.” Jack corrected. 

“Look how big you got! Walking, talking.”

_ That's it? That’s all she does? Watch it though Kelly, you’ll get hurt. _

“And you two seem inseparable.”

“Considering we don’t live together I’d say that's not true. But we’re close. Guess that's what happens when you have to take care of a baby on your own before you're even a teenager.” 

_ Why would you say that? A few years ago you’d get your ass kicked for that.  _

“And I’m sorry about that Jack.” He said. A glare. A look only Jack knew. He knew everything being planned. 

“I bet.” He said, holding his sister tighter. 

“Morgan-”

“Smalls.” Jack said, shooting a glare. 

“ _ Morgan  _ come here and give daddy a hug.”

“Daddy?” She asked. Jack was fuming now. 

“No princess.” He said.

“Yes, Morgan. I’m your dad. I’m here. Your real mom isn’t. Jack isn’t even your real brother. But I’m your real dad.”

“Can we go? Hannah, can we go?”

“Jack.” Snyder scolded, the same way he used to. Jack got silent. 

“Morgan, sweetheart I just want to see you. Kelly, let her go.” He said, Jack listened. Filled with anger and fear. He knew he was caught in his web all over again despite being five years older. 

“Jackie, can we see Davey after this?” She asked, now on Snyders lap.

“Yeah Guppie. We can go see Davey.”

“Who’s Davey?”

“None of your business.” Jack said.

“Morgan.”

“Smalls. Our secret.”

“Morgan. Tell your  _ real _ father.”

“Davey’s my toy elephant! Jackie gave him to me.” She said.

_ You’re so smart kiddo… _

“Ah, well have fun with ‘Davey’. Both of you.”

“Oh we will. Bye Spider.” Jack said with his classic grin as he finally got to carry Smalls out. 

“You’re such a smart princess!”

“Thank you.” She giggled. 

“But hey.” He bent down to her eye level.

“Don’t listen to him. Trust me I know how mean he can get. He’s NOT your father if you don’t want him to be. Hannah is your mama if you want her to be. Me and Crutchie? We are your REAL brothers. You don’t get a say in that one. Being related by blood doesn’t matter. You’re my sister like it or not.”

“I know. I love you Jackie.”

“I love you too. Hey uh, Hannah, mind if I keep her for the day.”

“Have fun and be safe.”

“We will.” He said holding her hand and taking her to the car watching as she buckled herself in. He got in the drivers seat and texted his closest friends. 

**Double dates & the 3rd wheels**

ice cream u better be there

ill pick everyone up

_ mom 2 _

thx sarah

howd it go?

_ Baby bro :D _

it certainly went.. we’ll talk when ur here

kk see u in like 10 minutes

_ racer _

yeah bye got to drive

  
  


He gave Smalls his phone allowing her to pick the music, they sung along to Disney music the entire car ride and finally made it. He helped her out of the car and waited for everyone. Smalls ran right to them once she saw them getting Jack to laugh. 

Jack greeted Davey with a hug and everyone else with a nudge.

“So how was it?”

“Um-”

“I don’t like him.” Smalls said. Jack chuckled.

“Like that.”

“What did he do?”

“Got mad at Jackie.”

“Why..?”

“He kept saying her name after I said it was Smalls. Didn’t like me correcting him.”

“He said he’s my real daddy… I didn't like it. Then he said Jackie and Crutchie aren’t my real brothers.” 

“What?” Crutchie asked, he sounded broken.

“I dunno. Not true though. You guys are the best brothers ever!” She smiled. 

“Yeah! We try very hard.” Crutchie smiled. “Especially Jackie, you know how hard Jackie works to be a good big brother?”

“Yeah! And he does so good!” She said. Jack smiled. 

“Hey Smalls, wanna go on a walk with Crutchie? I’m gonna need a helper and I think my baby sister is the perfect one.” Crutchie smiled, they all knew what he was doing?” 

“Can I Jackie?” 

“Of course you can!” He smiled watching them walk out. 

“God.” He said. 

“You okay?”

“Honestly a lot better than you'd think. Not great at all though.”

“Talk to us”

“Yeah so… Smalls was on my lap and everything… god just being in the same room as him made me tense up. Everyone tried saying ‘Jack he’s changed thats why he’s allowed to do this’ but… when you are THE kid he beat the shit out of… doesn’t work. Tried to make conversation by saying we got big. And look, I’m not gonna be nice to him. So I made a dumb comment He’s still a dick. How do you look at a six year old and say her brothers aren’t her brothers. He tried to shut me up a bunch too… and it worked” Davey's hand found itself on top of Jack’s. 

“Oh He asked about you.” Jack chucked.

“Huh? Why was Davey brought up?” Race asked

“She asked if we could see Davey after this, I said yes, he asked who Davey was. Babe, he thinks you’re a stuffed elephant.”

“That's nice Jackie.” He laughed.

“Isn’t it. Hey you should come over and watch Dumbo for the occasion.” He laughed. 

“Actually? Cause I will.”

“I mean I got the kid so if all of you wanna tag along its fine, Medda won’t mind”

“Alright lets do it.” Davey smiled at him. They waited for Smalls and Crutchie to get back and went back to their place. Medda was pleased. They went to Jacks room. Medda called Jack down, giving him a big hug,

“Hi mom.”

“I’m so proud of you baby. I know that wasn’t easy. Hannah told me.”

“I’ll be okay. Thank you, we’ll talk later, I promise.” He smiled. She kissed his head. 

“I love you my sweet boy, have fun.”

“I will. Bye!” He ran tp his room. “RAWR!” He jumped in, successfully scaring everyone.

“Jack!” They laughed. 

“Sorry I’m a big toddler.” He laughed. 

“Come here you big baby its movie time.” He said. They all smiled. Jack snuggled up on Davey, Smalls in his lap, Katherine leaning on Jack, Sarah on Katherine, Crutchie and Race, not having a significant other, laughed at them and got under a blanket, which Jack would join later tonight.

They watched the movie, Katherine, Sarah and Jack falling asleep.Jack woke up to the sound of Smalls and Davey laughing, that was a good sound. 

“Morning Jackie.” She giggled.

“Whats up?” Davey gave him his phone, he went to the camera, a nice mustache on his face. He laughed. 

“Great work princess.”

“Jackie if you scroll got some pictures of her working.”

“Thanks babe you’re the best.”

“I thought I was the best!”

“You are guppie, different kind of best!”

“Oh! Okay!” She smiled. 

He woke up Katherine and Sarah.

“Your face!” Sarah laughed. 

“I know. Don’t worry you were saved.”

“Good.” 

Jack cleaned his face up, Medda called them for dinner, Smalls got picked up. Everyone else stayed for a little while then they had to go, Jack giving good hugs. Race stayed, and as predicted, the three of them huddled up under a blanket and fell asleep. Despite seeing Snyder today, he ended it on a good note. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some angst because... is it something I wrote if theres no angst


End file.
